The Adventures of Stardart and Pichu
by Stardart
Summary: Stardart, the owner of J.G. Network. along with his Pokémon Companion, Pichu, have lots of adventures. including this one. Chapter 2 up.
1. The Near Tragedy of Pichuliet Part 1

Authors Notes!

Yeah O.K. it's been a few years since I posted here and my 1st story… well it sucked. While I won't continue that one, what it started will live on in THIS story... And yes… It will be better… I've had a few years to practice…

All Chars are copyright by their respective owners

Stardart is based on the Male hero of Dragon Quest 4 by Square Enix; his "After story" was created by me

* * *

_Dark times are approaching us. Everyone can sense it, most especially me. But, I sense new beginnings as well. Question is, how shall I deal with it all?_

* * *

Chapter 1- The Near Tragedy of Pichuliet Part 1

It was a beautiful day in the land of Hoenn, on Pokeworld beta. It was especially beautiful along Route 120. The wind was blowing peacefully, barely disturbing the surrounding trees and grass. The sounds of Zigzagoons jogging about could be heard here and there along with the other sounds of nature all around. Suddenly, a Whoosh, a couple of yellow figures pass by at an impressive speed. One was Humanoid in shape; in fact, he was somewhat human, wearing golden armor, his short Brown hair being blown by the wind in his face as he dashed on ahead. His steel blue eyes peered down at his yellow companion, a Pichu, who was dashing along with him. This mysterious man was known as Stardart. He owns the largest company in the Alpha Quadrant, J.G. Network. He did it all, Pokemon training, running a business, supporting a family, practicing the Magical arts as well as the art of the blade, SAVING THE UNIVERSE, and then some. They say he was the busiest man in the Universe, and yet he never complained one bit… well maybe a little but not THAT much. Today was like any other day, Stardart was out training with his Pichu. Pichu was a rather brave little Pokemon. He had a dream of becoming one of the strongest Pokemon to ever exist, without evolving. Stardart could see this dream himself and has since been training Pichu, and today was no different than any other training day, or at least, for the moment…

They had started running from Fortree City, which was a rather long run for anyone to do, Stardart notice Pichu had been falling behind. "Come on Pichu" he called to him "Getting slow all of a sudden?"

Stardart saw Pichu looked a little tired from running this whole time. He too felt a bit tired but he knew this would strengthen the both of them. "Come on, Catch up with Volt Tackle!"

Pichu acknowledged him with a nod and started his move. Electrical energy crackled around the electric mouse as he started to speed up. His speed jumped as the full force of the attack was unleashed, creating a yellow electrical aura around him. Stardart let out a smile as he saw Pichu start to catch up "That's a bit better but-" he said before turning his attention ahead of him, noticing what was coming up "-WOH! Watch out for trees!"

As he finished his sentence, Stardart leapt over a tree root with Pichu going under it. Stardart saw an opportunity to try out a neat trick. He jumped up, jumped off the trunk of one tree towards the large branch of another tree. With more grace then an acrobat he swung himself around to hit the branch, feet 1st, and jump off that branch towards another tree trunk and, flipping around again, jumped off that one towards the ground, he rolled, then, suddenly back in his running position, dashed forward once again but faster then before. "Try to do that Pichu" He called back to his Pokemon "Perhaps you may learn something"

Nodding in acknowledgement, Pichu did the same, with the same kind of acrobatic grace as Stardart, Jumping and flipping of the trees, and it worked all to well, Pichu suddenly found himself going almost 5 times faster then before, easily blowing past his trainer. Stardart's eyes went wide with shock, "HOLY SHIT" he exclaimed as his partner dashed ahead "WAIT FOR ME!"

Stardart knew, at his current speed, he wouldn't be able to catch up, so he decided to use some black magic to aid him, which was possible with him being part sage. He quickly casted a couple of HASTE spells to make himself move faster then focused on catching up to his Pokemon. Meanwhile Pichu continued on, unaware that he had left his trainer in the dust until he looked behind him. Satisfied with the result, he decided to stop, from his position of running on all fours, he stood up and applied pressure to his heels to slow himself down, however this ended prematurely when he suddenly crashed into something, sending him back a bit. He rubbed his head a bit then took a look at what he ran into, only to find that what he ran into was looking back at him. To his surprise, it was another Pichu. He gazed at the Pichu for a sec. He could tell this one was female through his instincts. "Oh man" he started "I'm so sorry"

"Oh, ow" The girl Pichu started, rubbing her head as well "I-It's O.K., you just need to watch where you're going…"

"Yeah, sorry about that, when I'm training I tend to get out of hand sometimes."

The Girl Pichu seemed curious now "Training? For what?"

"Just training" Pichu started "I plan on being the most powerful Pokemon ever" he said proudly.

The girl Pichu giggled at the statement "That's a rather large dream there" she said.

"Yeah well" Pichu started, getting defensive about his dream "I've come a really long way since I started on it"

"Pichuliet! Where are you?" a voice called out from somewhere.

The girl Pichu turned towards where the voice had come from and answered it "I'm over here!"

From the bushes came out 2 Pikachus, one male, the other female. "There you are!" the male Pikachu started "Don't take off like that again!"

"You had me so worried" the female Pikachu said with concern "Don't do that to your poor mother"

"Mom," Pichuliet started while rolling her eyes "I'm not that young anymore y'know."

Pichu was starting to figure things out "Eh? Your parents?" he asked.

"Who's your friend here" the Father asked

"Just someone I bumped into" Pichuliet explained "Although, It's more like the other way around"

Pichu hung his head. "I said I was sorry…"

Pichuliet's mother had a look of concern on her face "You're not hurt are you?

Pichuliet rolled her eyes again " No of course not, you worry to much mom."

"And with good reason" her mother started again "I know before long you'll grow up and want to move out on your own and all but that won't keep me for worrying."

"Yeah I know." Pichuliet let out a sigh. She then turned to Pichu. "You know you still haven't told me your name yet."

"Eh? Oh!" Pichu had a rather sheepish look on his face when he realized this fact. "How silly of me, I forget these things sometimes. To be honest, I don't have much of a name. People just call me Pichu"

Pichuliet's father had a somewhat puzzled look on his face "That's a rather basic name, don't you think?"

"It works for me" Pichu said proudly

Just then, Stardart finally caught up. He cleared some trees and screeched to stop. Everyone turned to look as he did so "Ah-ha, There you are Pichu." he started "Dang it took me a while to catch up to you."

Pichu looked happy to see him while Pichuliet stared at him with a curious face. The Pikachus however, most especially the father, looked less the pleased.

"Wha? A Human?" The mother was Surprised

Stardart couldn't understand the Pokemon because they spoke in their native tongue. It was one thing for him to understand his Pokemon somewhat, but something different for the wild ones. "Hmm?" he pondered "Making new friends already Pichu?"

Pichu Nodded "yeah… somewhat" he said, his face turning into a sheepish look.

Stardart understood that one. He could tell from Pichu's tone of voice and body language "Somewhat?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Who's he?" Pichuliet asked, completely curious about this new thing in front of her.

"Oh!" Pichu exclaimed, once again he forgot introductions. "This is my Trainer, Stardart."

Stardart noticed he had become the subject of this talk "Introducing me are you? Yes, my name is Stardart, Pleased to meet you all."

"Enough!" Pichuliet's father called out. "Humans can not be trusted, we mustn't speak with him anymore."

Stardart raised an eyebrow to this. He could tell from the father's tone that there was some big distrust with humans. "Now hang on a sec. I can tell you don't like humans… How come?"

Pichuliet's father ignored him. "Come on Pichuliet, we gotta go,"

"What? Why so soon?" she still was very curious about Stardart.

"Don't argue with me. Let's go"

Just then, Pichu's ears went up. He could hear something… sense something. Something was off. He turned to Stardart. Stardart looked like he was picking up something too. "You sense it too don't you" he asked, and Pichu nodded.

This got the attention of Pichuliet's father. He started looking around to see what it could be. Pichuliet's mother, along with Pichuliet herself also looked around. But they couldn't see anything. Stardart closed his eyes and started to focus. Using all his senses and instincts, he searched, until, right there! "JUMP!" He exclaimed and he and Pichu Jumped out of the way as 3 nets came after them.

They missed their targets but instead came over Pichuliet. The nets started to head back to where they came from, dragging a surprised and frightened Pichuliet with them "What? HELP!" She exclaimed

"PICHULIET!" The Parents called out, both being overwhelmed with fear.

Stardart looked up to where the nets were taking the little Pichu. As he did he heard 3 voices start to laugh in a slightly evil way. The laughter came from up in the sky as 3 figures were looking over the area from a Meowth shaped hot air balloon "Oh you got to be kidding Me." he said, he knew who they were

"Listen is that a voice I hear?" a Female voice started.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear." a Male voice continued.

"Floating on the wind"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!" called out a Meowth, speaking plain English

"Bringing chaos at a break neck pace"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place"

"A rose by any other name's just as sweet"

"When everything's worse our work is complete"

"Jessie!" Called the Female voice. It came from a woman whose long Fuchsia Colored hair was made to curl somewhat around her.

"And it's James!" called the male voice, it came from a Purple haired Man who's hair could someone be described as a short mushroom top

"Meowth, now that's a name" the Meowth called out, again in English

"Putting the do-gooders in their place"

"Team Rocket!"

"IN YOUR FACE!" they all called out and as they did, a Wobbuffet and a Mime Jr. came out, adding in their own little bit at the end.

Stardart was not amused. "Oy, you 3 again, It bad enough you annoyed Red for so long. Now you decide just to come and annoy me? What's with that?"

"Well" James started "we though we'd take a break from the twerp and go after some bigger fish. And now we have your Pi-" he stopped mid-sentence when he notice that Stardart's Pichu was right there, perched on Stardart's shoulder "-Chu? Wait if it's there, then what do we have?"

The 5 of them looked down into the net under the basket of the balloon. There they saw Pichuliet, who was struggling to break free from the net that held her. "Well it's a Pichu alright." Meowth stated

"That's not what we were aiming for" Jessie said, she then turned to James "James, you were in control of the net on the balloon, what happened?"

"Well it's not like I had time to aim!" he argued "I had to fire quickly so I aimed for what looked like a Pichu. At least I got a Pichu!"

While Team Rocket continued to argue, Stardart grew tired of the fact that this was even happening in the 1st place. He focused. An aura of light surrounded him, growing more and more intense until it burst. Stardart was now floating, light energy flowing around him. He floated upwards to be in line with Team Rocket's balloon. Pichuliet's father was shocked at such a sight, never before had he seen a human do such a thing. Stardart's eyes narrowed at Team Rocket "Well while you guys play the blame game" he said as he brought his hands back, focusing his light energy into a ball that he intended to throw at the crooks "why don't you deal with THIS!"

Team rocket Screamed as they saw the energy ball form. "Quick James!" Jessie called out "Our secret weapon!"

"Right!" James replied as he started looking around for something in the basket

"It won't help you now!" Stardart called as he tossed the ball of light energy right at them

"Yes it will!" James insisted as he brought out the secret weapon. It was a Medium sized mirror.

The ball of light hit the mirror, but due to the mirror's properties, it reflected the ball right back at Stardart. "I hate you." he quietly said as his own energy ball hit him, sending him and Pichu crashing into the ground.

"It worked!" Meowth cheered

"At last!" James added

"But I don't think he'll say out like that" Jessie said with concern in her voice "Let's get out of here while the going is good"

James and Meowth nodded their agreement and they got their balloon to start moving away from the scene

Pichuliet's parents weren't about to let them get away. They started chasing after the balloon. "PICHULIET!" Her mother called out to her

"I won't let some dumb humans get away with my daughter!" Pichuliet's Father had that angry look on his face, the one most children would be afraid of if they saw their father with it.

Once again, the Pokemon Language couldn't be understood by the Humans. Jessie and James turned to Meowth for a translation "You know what they're saying Meowth?"

"They're talking about how we aren't gonna get away with this" he said, giving his rough translation

"Oh please" Jessie scoffed "That's what they all say."

"And they usually mean it!" Stardart called, getting back up from his rough landing. "Pichu, we're gonna have to take a different approach to this."

Pichu nodded. "Yes. For Pichuliet" He said, looking back at Pichuliet, who looked really frightened at the moment.

Stardart saw the look of concern on Pichu's face. He figured out what was going on. "Yes Pichu" he said "for your girlfriend."

Pichu turned a bright shade of red upon Stardart's words and was about to say something when Stardart regained his composure, his light aura flowed around him again and he flew like a super sayin at Team Rocket. Meowth screamed out "Stardart at 6 O'clock!"

"Again?" Asked Jessie "Get the Mirror ready"

Stardart smirked. Team Rocket hadn't realized that he wasn't going for them. "Not this time" he called out "PICHU! NOW!"

Pichu jumped off of Stardart's shoulder and executed a perfect Iron tail onto Pichuliet's Net. It suddenly dropped from the cut but Stardart was quick on the catch "Don't worry, I got ya" Stardart reassured the Pichu.

Stardart floated up again. "OH NO!" James cried out

Stardart smirked again. "Time to send you guys packing" he said preparing his next move.

"Just try it!" Jessie taunted

"With our Mirror, you can't hit us" James gloated

"Aye that be the problem." Stardart said as he flew up again, with Team Rocket holding up the Mirror in defense "or is it" he smirked, switching the net from holding in his hands to holding it between his feet so that his hands were free, "Now I got you. LIGHT COPY!"

His light aura flowed around him. By saying the word Stardart reached into his mind, looking for a move he remembered seeing. Letting his light aura take control, he let his muscles tense up. In preparation for the attack, His hand glowed with a Fighting power as he prepared to use Brick Break. With the light aura controlling his body, he executed the move normally reserved for Pokemon onto Team Rockets Mirror. It shattered into pieces, making James scream like a little girl. "Don't you know that's 7 years bad luck?" Meowth questioned, trying to sway Stardart from performing another move like that.

But it was too late for him. "Yeah" Stardart said "bad luck FOR YOU"

After saying Light copy once more. Stardart charged up an attack, holding his hands back as energy formed in-between them. The 3 of them could see what he was preparing. All Jessie could say was "Uh oh"

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Stardart called out, forcing his hands forward and unleashing a powerful beam attack at the balloon.

The Balloon exploded, sending Team Rocket sky high. "LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" the 3 called out as they disappeared into the distance.

Stardart carefully brought the net holding Pichuliet down, they proceed to cut it open and let her out. "There you go. Safe and sound" he reassured her.

Pichuliet bowed at him "Thank you so much."

While Stardart didn't understand the words, he surely understood its meaning. "Ahh, no biggy" he said, trying to be modest…

"Pichuliet! You're safe!" her mother caught up to them. She held her rather tightly, being rather relieved that she was safe at last

"Of course Mom" Pichuliet was getting embarrassed at her mothers actions

"Regardless" Her father started "This wouldn't have happened if that human never came around"

"What do you mean" the mother questioned.

"Humans bring nothing but trouble" He said. Then turned towards Stardart with an angry face "I think it's about time you left"

Stardart could tell from that look the father didn't like him "Something tells me I'm getting blamed for this."

"But Dad! He saved me, he can't be bad can he?" Pichuliet questioned

"Like I said. It was him that brought those other 2 and that Meowth. Pokemon can't live in peace with Humans around!"

"But!-" Pichuliet started to Protest

"No Buts about it!" her father scolded

"I know when I'm not welcome. Come on Pichu. We got a bit more training before we head back to the Fortree Network Building….

Pichu sulked a bit but nodded. He then turned to Pichuliet. "Goodbye"

"Goodbye" she responded politely. But it seemed she didn't like the idea of him leaving either.

Stardart darted off with Pichu fallowing behind him, glancing back only a second before pressing on. Pichuliet watched them as they disappeared into the distance. "Good reddens. I told you they only bring trouble" Her father said, reinforcing his views.

After that, the 3 of them started walking themselves, back towards their home. Pichuliet couldn't stop thinking about Stardart and Pichu. She figured that since Pichu had a Trainer, that they had a lot of adventures. A lot of fun, and maybe even discovered new things. She could only imagine the places they went, the things they did, and at the same time she tried to imagine herself in those situations. Granted the thing with Team Rocket was kind of scary, but she figured it was all part of the big adventure. Stopping the bad guys and everything, being a hero. Her life here was, as she put it, Very Dull. Sure she had friends to play with, like Azurill and Seedot, and looking for food wasn't necessarily easy all the time either, but it was nothing compared to the life Pichu had, not to mention Stardart. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to go on an adventure herself. Maybe even with a Human trainer, although, she still didn't know why her father hated humans so much.

Pichuliet's mother noticed how zoned out she was. "Something wrong Pichuliet? You've been awfully quiet."

Pichuliet didn't want to talk about what she was day dreaming about so responded with "It's… It's nothing"

Her father saw right through this however and knew what she was thinking about "Still thinking about that Human? Don't, Like I said, humans only bring trouble. They can't be trusted"

Pichuliet didn't see it that way though, "Yeah but. That Stardart guy, he was a complete stranger yet when I was in trouble, he risked his life for me."

"Honey" the mother said "Your Daughter has a point, weren't you the one who said "Humans only care for themselves"?"

"Not the point dear" the father argued "He still brought the trouble in the 1st place in the form of that 'Team Rocket'."

The mention of Team Rocket made Pichuliet remember something. "There's another thing that's been bothering me. It's just… when Team Rocket had me in that net. I felt so helpless and little. I didn't like it." which brought her back to Stardart and Pichu. When they were coming to rescue her she noticed the look of determination on Pichu's face. Like nothing was gonna stop him, and that Iron Tail move he did. She didn't know such moves. The only damaging move she knew was Thundershock

"Dear, we all feel like that sometimes" her mother tried to comfort her.

"You just can't give up on your hopes, that's all" her Farther chimed in, trying to give wisdom.

"For once your father is right."

"Hey I thought you were on my side!"

Pichuliet's ears perked up. She thought she heard something. Then there it was again. Another noise. She glanced around a bit. She couldn't see anything but she kept hearing something, like something moving around in the bushes. Was it Team Rocket, wanting more trouble she wondered? "Feeling better" her mother asked.

She was certain of it now. "I… I think we're not alone" she whispered to her parents

Her father looked around "I don't see anything"

"GOTCHA!" a voice suddenly called out, then jumped out with a bunch of others, attacking the 3 of them. Pichuliet Gasped…

* * *

Meanwhile, Stardart and Pichu continued training. Stardart was thinking of ways to keep Pichu on his toes, he saw some large rocks ahead. Using his blades he sliced the rock into multiple sections and kicked them at Pichu, who countered with swift Iron Tails. "Not bad. But how about this?" Stardart then decided to cut an entire tree in one switch movement with his blade as well.

Pichu of course saw this and dodged it by going under it. They soon came to another big clearing, Stardart though of it as a good opportunity to rest and signaled for Pichu to stop and they both did. "O.K. take 5"

Stardart decided to stand while Pichu sat down on an old fallen log. "You seem a bit distracted"

It was true. Pichu couldn't take his mind off of Pichuliet, and he didn't even know why either. "Let me guess. Thinking about your GIRLFRIEND?" Stardart teased, Pichu blushed and tried to protest but Stardart continued "You can't hide it from me. Now what was her name again. I thought you told me it was… err… Pichuliet?" while it was true Stardart couldn't understand the tongue of Pokemon, he could understand his Pokemon from time to time, Crystal clear no less

Pichu nodded as his thoughts returned to her. He wondered what she was doing now. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about Pichu" Stardart reassured him "I've had those feelings before and look at me now! A Family man, with a loving family no less. So don't try to hide it Pichu. If you like her be open about it. That is if we do ever see her again" Stardart's thoughts turned back to the Father, and his hatred for Humans, Well Humanoids actually. As it was Stardart wasn't Human necessarily, but more half Dragon, meaning he had both human and dragon's blood coursing through his veins. "Bah, I don't like it when Pokemon generalize humans. They act as if all humans are the same when in fact, just like you guys we each are different in our own ways" Pichu nodded in agreement "Yeah you understand me there. Ahh well. There have been humans and other beings that have done the same thing. Can't blame them, they just don't know, or have learned such."

The Peaceful break was interrupted by a loud scream. Both of them recognized it. "That sounded like Pichuliet!"

* * *

The 2 of them had rushed as fast as they could to get to where they had heard that sound. When they got there they saw the 2 Pikachus they met earlier. Stardart checked them out, they were very badly hurt. Scratch Marks, Bite Marks, Bruises, you name it, it was on them. "What happened?" Pichu asked them.

"Ambushed… They took Pichuliet." The mother said, weakly.

"Which way did they go?" Pichu asked. They pointed north.

Stardart could understand what was going on "Looks like whoever did this went that way. Very fast, Very hard… shouldn't be too hard finding them judging by these tracks.." He looked over to Pichu, who had an angry face on him with sparks flying from his reddish cheeks. "I'll stay here with the Parents and use my Potions. You go on ahead and deal with their attackers and rescue Pichuliet… I know you can do it"

Pichu nodded and darted off, fallowing the tracks. Stardart pulled out some tan spray bottles "Good thing I carry a few Full Restores with me" he said, preparing to use them. The Father looked like he wanted to protest against the human using them on him. But he was to beat up to argue. As Stardart used the Full Restores on the Pikachus, he felt something on his head. He looked up. It was starting to rain.


	2. The Near Tragedy of Pichuliet Part 2

Authors Note: Originally this was supposed to be part of Chapter 1... However the dang thing was getting just a LITTLE too long… so enjoy this 2nd part to the opening of the story…

Also as a little note. Unless otherwise noted or known, Pokemon are speaking their Native tongue, which means that the Humans around them don't understand it.

All Chars are copyright by their respective owners

Stardart is based on the Male hero of Dragon Quest 4 by Square Enix; his "After story" was created by me

* * *

The Near Tragedy of Pichuliet Part 2

* * *

Rain was falling quickly on Route 120 in Hoenn. It wasn't long before Pichuliet and her captors were soaking wet. Speaking of which, her captors surely didn't like the rain much at all, but that was to be expected of fire types. Her captors were a pack of Houndour, lead by a Blackglasses wearing Houndoom. As the pack walked through the forest, one Houndour carried Pichuliet by the scruff on her neck, and it was very uncomfortable…

"Ouch! That hurts ya know" she exclaimed

"I could rip it off 'ya know' so I'd be quiet if I were you" the Houndour growled

"O.K. that's Far Enough boys" the Houndoom leader stated and as such the group came to a halt and the Houndour holding Pichuliet let her down.

Pichuliet looked around. She was surrounded by quite a few Houndour as well as the Houndoom leader, her face had a very scared look on it as she looked around, for all she knew they intended to kill her at some point. "What do you want with me?" she asked, somewhat bravely since it was without stuttering but you still could tell she was scared witless.

"If you must know" The Houndoom leader started, "it's for the food your Parents are stashing...you see we just moved in and we don't like people taking food from our Neck of the woods. So we just want it back... and as payment for the food we'll let you live AND let you be with your family again... a Great deal wouldn't you say?"

"A Genius our boss be." another Houndour started, "such a good deal he offers so that only a fool would refuse…"

"I know boys, I'm good…" the Houndoom chuckle to himself "of course we could skip the middle man if you were to tell me shrimp…"

Pichuliet wanted to summon up all her courage, she told herself that these were only bullies, trying to bully their way into her home and take all the food for themselves. Somehow she summoned enough courage to tell them off too. "Hey now, this forest wasn't yours to begin with, who said you could just walk in and take it over?" She felt a little proud for saying it. But now kinda wished she hadn't.

The Houndoom chuckled a bit. Obviously he was amused by the little Pichu's courage. In some ways he thought to himself, he had to respect it. "Uhh I kinda did because I'm da boss…" he said in a smug tone. O.K. maybe not respects it THAT way but still.

"I don't like your Tone short one" another Houndour growled "perhaps you'd-" he was cut off by the leader

"Now now, let's not get hasty here…" he said, and then returned his focus to the Pichu.

"Whatever you say boss" the Houndour sulked

"So will you tell me where the food is stashed or will I have to force it out of your parents." the Houndoom questioned.

Pichuliet considered her answer carefully. If she told them, it was possible they would let them go, but then she and her parents would be left without food and starve to death. On the other hand she could refuse to tell them, but that would put her already battered parents in an enough tougher spot, and eventually they would STILL be left without food and starve to death anyway. To be honest, what she really was thinking about, or more, hoping for, would be a savior right now, like the Pichu from earlier who, with that human saved her from Team Rocket's Clutches. She wished her father hadn't sent them away. She still couldn't comprehend why her father had done that. The thought of that other Pichu filled her with even more courage, she realized she couldn't give in now. She had to be brave to stand up to these guys, as hopeless as it seemed at the moment. Who knows, she could think of some way to get away, she thought. Then she answered "I-I… I won't tell", still she sounded scared but it took a bunch of courage to even say it in the 1st place…

"I figured you would say that" replied the Houndoom "Very well, once your Parents recover, we'll talk to them about it. They most likely will reveal that location in exchange for your life"

Pichuliet's heart sank at the comment and she gulped as a result. As the rain continued to pour down on them, Pichuliet had 2nd guesses about her answer, was it truly the right one? Each time her heart replied 'Yes'. She couldn't give up, was that not what the other Pichu would have thought?

"That's the one part of this plan that I don't get." yet another Houndour spoke up, "Why didn't we just threaten them there instead of coming all this way?"

Although you couldn't see it from behind the Blackglasses, the Houndoom leader rolled his eyes and hope that THIS ONE would be wise enough to understand his logic. "I wanted to minimize casualties on our end. If we talked 1st then we would have been zapped…"

"That's our Boss for ya…" yet ANOTHER Houndour Spoke up "Always looking out for the team…", and at this comment the Houndoom smiled, at least someone understands.

"WHAT THE HELL? GYAAAAHH!" One of the Houndours cried out as a Yellow streak came up and smacked into him and sent him flying.

The streak bounced off a tree and headed for another Houndour and slammed into him as well, also sending him flying. The streak landed and the electricity around it dissipated, revealing the assailant. Pichuliet recognized him and couldn't believe it was him. Regardless, she was ever so glad to see him again and called out to him. "PICHU!"

"Looks like we got us some uninvited guests" the Houndoom said, then looked around. Although he expected more, he found none then corrected himself "Or, at least just 1"

"Let Pichuliet go!" Pichu demanded, his face both of determination, and anger.

"You're a little small to be making Demands" one of the remaining Houndours growled

"In size, Maybe" Pichu started, "But in Power and heart? Never!"

Houndoom raised an eye to this. Pichuliet's heart practically flew from the sentence. It was like she could agree with him, although she never had to think about it before, and maybe she still wasn't sure with actually meant but she knew it meant something to her, something she never experienced till this day that she met him and something she was missing in life. She was starting to get the idea now…

"Well then let's see about that!" the Houndour shouted as he unleashed a Flamethrower onto Pichu.

Pichu didn't even blink as he sent a powerful Thunder attack to counter. The Thunder blew through the rain weakened Flamethrower and blasted the Houndour into a tree.

"Careful!" the Houndoom called out "can't you see it's raining? Our Fire moves are less effective in the rain, not to mention Thunder is more accurate, if that's the move I thought I saw."

Pichu was surprised by the knowledge the Houndoom held. "Woh, you're pretty smart"

"Meh" The Houndoom replied "when you've been everywhere like I have, you learn things"

"Indeed" Pichu agreed "I should know", Once again Houndoom raising an eyebrow to this.

"Well then" Called out another Houndour "I'll take you on!" and he charged forward with Take Down

Once again Pichu didn't even blink as he countered, this time with Iron tail. Pichu hit hard before the Houndour could land his take down, not to mention the attack hit the weak spot. The hard blow sent this Houndour flying into another tree. Everyone gasped at the display of such power.

Houndoom admire this power, "Wow, that's some power to work through a Disadvantage…" he got into a ready stance "Enough. You face me now!"

"Bring it" Pichu called out

Pichuliet's heart was racing. This was twice now that Pichu was risking his life for hers. She though for a second why he would do such a thing till he remembered his words earlier. A big heart. Perhaps that's what it meant. Slowly but surely she was piecing everything that was a mystery to her together. She started to understand more, and it made her long for it even more.

Houndoom gave a howl to the sky. Suddenly the rain had stopped. Then a few seconds later the clouds dissipated and the sun shown through even brighter and hotter then before!

"Dang it" Pichu cursed, "I was hoping for the weather to stay on my side".

He decided that the best course of action would be to stick with the much more accurate thunderbolt and let one off at the Houndoom and watched it hit. Just as powerful as I imagined, Houndoom thought to himself, then spoke aloud "Definitely not bad, but take this!" he finished and charged for Pichu, biting into him with Crunch Pichu cried out in pain, the attack was powerful as it was but the Blackglasses Houndoom held made it hurt even more. Houndoom went to bite into him again but this time Pichu was ready for him. He fired off Thunder in desperation and surprisingly enough, it hit and knocked Houndoom back a bit. Lucky shot, Houndoom thought.

As the Sun's rays brightly shined, Pichuliet happened to glance over and notice one of the Houndours getting ready to pounce. She gasped because she knew that if he hit, Pichu wouldn't stand a chance. Her instincts took over and she shot off a Thundershock attack at the Houndour, Somehow scoring a hit in the weak spot and making him fall over in pain. Pichuliet wasn't without pain herself. Because she was not yet skilled in the arts of using electricity the attack she used had also shocked her in the process, but she was glad she did it, because it meant Pichu was all clear to finish the leader off, if he could…

"That's ENOUGH!" Houndoom yelled as he lifted his head high into the air and took a deep breath for his next attack, fire foaming from his mouth.

Pichu stood ready but he wasn't prepared for Houndoom attack, for Houndoom let loose a Fire Blast from his mouth. The move hit Pichu hard and sent him flying back a bit. He did, however land on his feet, but he was kneeling, using all of his strength to try and stay standing. He didn't want to fail and become Houndoom's prisoner as well, or worse, his lunch. Houndoom walked closer to him now. Houndoom was smiling, he thought he had this battle won.

"Ha." He laughed "I was hoping for a bigger challenge... oh well…" Houndoom was prepared to finish the would-be savior off.

Now's the time, I feel it, Pichu thought to himself. He closed his eyes and focused, his tail started to glow with Iron tail once again. The Houndoom chuckled again "If you think Iron Tail can stop me, guess again." and he charged for him with Take down

"It's not just Iron tail!" Pichu called out and stuck Houndoom hard with it. Something was different about the Iron tail Pichuliet thought. There was much more, and she was right. There was more to it "GREAT AETHER!" Pichu called out as he started his attack. The move was inspired by Pichu's role model, a Human Mercenary by the name of Ike. He was known for his big heart and incredible strength. He could take a heavy 2 handed weapon and wield it as if it were a 1 handed weapon, and Ike had a special move he could do under certain conditions. It was known as the Great Aether where Ike would Knock the foe into the air and hit the foe multiple times with his blade. Pichu had adopted this move as his own, being able to do it if the timing was right, normally he would have Stardart here to help him figure out when that was but this time he only had instinct to go off of, and this time his instincts were right. Pichu's attack had launched Houndoom into the air and it looked like an electric field around the area was holding him in place as Pichu jumped up towards him. He started attacking multiple times with his electrified Iron Tail. Over and over again till he brought it over Houndoom's head and struck hard once more, bringing the both of them down. With this blow, Pichu slammed Houndoom into the ground and the force of the attack sent Houndoom hurtling back up again. This time away from the area. He crashed far away from the scene and was out cold. His last thoughts before he was out were "What the heck?" "HOLY CRAP!" The remaining Houndours exclaimed as they saw their boss fly out of sight "HE SENT THE BOSS PACKING!"

"Let's Split!" One Houndour suggested, all of them took the suggestion and darted off out of sight.

Pichuliet could only stand there with her mouth open, her gaze fixed at direction that Houndoom was sent in. She knew that Pichu was strong, especially since she heard about his dream and all. But she never expected him to be able to pull off such a move. She couldn't even describe it in her head as it was. And then it dawned on her. While Pichu was exceptionally strong, he was still, none the less, a Pichu just like her. She asked herself, quietly to herself, "Is it possible for me to do things like that too?", but she didn't think so…

Pichu looked around to make sure all of the Houndours left. After that he returned his attention to Pichuliet. "Pichuliet, Are you O.K.?" he asked.

"Yeah" She responded, shaking her head to get her focus back "Except for that pain in the neck from the Houndour that was holding me, and the tingling sensation from my Thundershock"

"Yeah I saw that" Pichu remarked about the Thundershock she used earlier, "You're really good with that…"

Pichuliet's eyes lit up. He really thought she did good? Pichuliet didn't know what to think of it but it made her happy to say the least. "You really think so?" She started, but then she remembered some of the things her father said before "Daddy's always telling me I need to wait till I evolve to even try using moves like that, but…" She also remembered all the times that she would practice them anyway while her father wasn't looking, and remembered the same effect it would have on her, if it weren't for that she would do it a lot more often

Pichu was confused. Her father didn't want her using moves like that? But why? "Really?" he asked "How does he expect for you to defend yourself?"

"I don't know" She Responded "Normally he's always there to protect me. Always looking out for me, things like this have never happened before... I've always been safe…"

Pichu shook his head "I hate to say it, but, you see what that got you into…"

Pichuliet thought hard on that, and she thought back to when the Houndour pack 1st attacked. When they attacked she felt so powerless to stop them, and so afraid too. And she hated feeling like that. She wished that there was something that she could have done. That's part of the reason why she helped Pichu in that last battle as she did. And after the fact she felt glad she did.

As she thought of this, Pichuliet remembered her parents. "We gotta get back to mom and dad! They're still hurt."

"Not to worry" Pichu reassured her "Stardart's helping them out. But you're right, we should get back to them so they won't have to worry" and with that the 2 started walking back

* * *

MEANWHILE, Stardart looked up. He noticed that the rain had suddenly stopped and the sun was shining brightly, more brightly then usual which meant 1 of 2 things, he thought. Either Groudon was going on a rampage, or someone used Sunny Day, the latter being more likely. Either way it didn't concern him quite yet so he returned to his work. He was just finishing up on the Mother Pikachu. When he finished, she bowed thankfully. "Ahh, it's nothing" he spoke, modestly.

Stardart's attention turned towards the Father Pikachu, who was looking at the path ahead, the path the Houndours got away on and the path Pichu took to chase after them. "Fear not" Stardart reassured him "If anyone can save your daughter, it's Pichu. He's a lot stronger then you think."

The father ignored him, giving him a cold shoulder. Stardart could tell that he still didn't trust him. He wouldn't be surprised if the father was still blaming him. Stardart pondered that fact and wondered about what happen to make this Pikachu hate humans so much. As he pondered this, he heard something in the bushes. It sounded like growling. "We're not alone." He said to the Pikachus.

A Houndour jumped out of the bushes towards Stardart. Who promptly counted with roundhouse kick to the face. The kick sent the Houndour flying back to the ground before him. 2 more jumped out towards the 1st Houndour. After the 1st one got up, the 3 of them surround Stardart and the Pikachus. Stardart thought for a second, then decided that the group could use some additional help. He held out a Pokeball in his hand and tossed it. "Charizard! I choose you!" he spoke and after he said those famous words the Pokeball opened with a flash of light and the big, red, dragon like Charizard appeared with a loud Roar.

Charizard looked up and smirked. The sunlight was harsh, just the way he and other fire types like him liked it. Then he looked at his foes and sighed. Not only were they fellow fire types, they were also ones that could have the Flash Fire ability that he knew about. Stardart had taught him about that so that in battle, he would be able to make wise choices. "Oh boy, that's a big one" one of the Houndours spoke.

"I got an idea, let's gang up on him!" another said

Stardart got directly behind Charizard, "Steady old buddy" he said. Charizard wasn't just any Pokemon to Stardart, Charizard was his starter Pokemon. While many Pokemon had been in his team, none could ever be like Charizard. Even thinking about Charizard brought memories back to Stardart. Memories of when he was still a Charmander, going through the Kanto gyms, beating Team Rocket. It was a blast. And even though at times his team didn't include Charizard, there was always a special place for him in Stardart's heart.

"GET HIM!" the last Houndour called and all 3 charged towards Charizard. Charizard smirked and flew up using Fly. As a result the Houndours kept going towards Stardart, who had been directly behind him.

"LIGHT COPY!" he called out with his light aura flowing around him. He copied the move Counter and as each Houndour hit, Stardart sent double the energy back at them. It didn't do as much as Stardart as was hoping for. Since Stardart was considered a light type, if there was such a type, the dark type attacks weren't as effective is they would have, which made sense if you thought about it. Just as the Houndours were about to shake off Stardart's counter, one was hit by Charizard coming down from his Fly. The other 2 were ready for the attack again but before they could make another move, the both of them were hit by a Thunderbolt each from the 2 Pikachus. It was time that the Pikachus had paid them back for the earlier assault.

Stardart smirked. It was time to bring about the grand finale. Stardart called out light copy then jumped up. He brought his hands back behind him and charged up energy. "KAMEHAMEHA!" he called out firing the beam at the Houndours. The beam caused a huge explosion that sent the Houndours flying up and away.

"Sweet" Stardart said, giving Charizard a high five.

* * *

The explosion Stardart created with his Kamehameha move was heard and felt far and wide. Pichu and Pichuliet stop for a sec when the heard it. "What in the world was that?"

About half a minuet later she got a partial answer as 3 Houndours landed hard in front of them, knocked out. "I have a hunch" Pichu said "Come on! We gotta hurry".

Judging from those 3 Houndours, Pichu could tell that Stardart was being attacked. If there were more of them, Stardart might have needed back up, which would require him and Pichuliet to pick up the pace and back him up. When they got there, much to Pichu's relief, there were no other Houndours. All they saw were Stardart standing there with Charizard and Pichuliet's Parents.

"MOM! DAD!" Pichuliet called out to them.

"PICHULIET!" they called back to her

They rushed for each other, tears flowing from their eyes, happy that the ordeal was over, or so they thought. They stopped in their tracks when they heard a loud roar. Houndoom jumped out of the bushes, going for Pichuliet. Pichu rushed in grabbed Pichuliet by the arm and pulled her back before the Houndoom could do anything. Along with Houndoom, the rest of the remaining Houndour tribe jumped out as well. Standing between Pichuliet and her parents.

"Saw that one coming…" Stardart said

"You?" Pichu was surprised that the Houndoom leader was standing before him "But I knocked you out just moments ago… How?"

"Two reasons." The Houndoom said, "One, I landed close by. And Two, It's amazing what a Revival Herb can do for you. Now…" He glared at the Parents "Tell me where the stash is. I won't miss again"

"What makes you think that?" Pichu asked

"You're outnumbered this time. Attack me and all these other team members will strike as well" Houndoom clarified

"I don't know what's going on" Stardart spoke, readying a ball of light energy in his hand "But I won't let you get away with it"

"And who's this guy supposed to be"

"That guy-" Pichu spoke " - is one of the greatest heroes out there, Stardart. It would be wise to take his threats seriously"

"Bah" the Houndoom scoffed "Human's are nothing compared to us."

"Wanna bet?" Pichu smirked

The 2 Pichus stood ready. They were expecting Houndoom to attack at any moment. The 2 Pikachus were tense. They didn't want any more harm to come to their daughter and were half way tempted just to agree to Houndoom's terms. Meanwhile Stardart stood just a quick movement away from going on the offensive, with Charizard beside him ready with a Shadow Claw prepared. He knew that if the situation turned bad he was going to need to act fast to protect the Pikachu's Daughter. And lastly, Houndoom stood confidently, but ready to pounce. He figured he had them beat. With these numbers, no normal being, Human or Pokemon, could stand a chance. They all stood there, each ready for the other's move. Unfortunately for them an unexpected party decided to make their move instead. Before anyone else could react a large net was fired off in the distance, and trapped Houndoom and his pack. Everyone turned to hear the laughter that Stardart recognized right off the bat. "TEAM ROCKET!"

"That's Right!" the 3 Spoke

"Listen is that a voice I hear" Jessie Started

"Yeah! It's telling you to SHUT UP!" Stardart yelled, and caused Team Rocket to fall over in a comical way

"Stardart, that was Very Rude!" James whined

Stardart paid no attention to him "Why are you guys back so soon anyway, it wasn't that long ago that I personally sent you blasting off"

"You know us Stardart" Meowth said "You can smack us down but we keep coming back up. Like a Punching Bag!"

"A Punching bag? Can't you think of any better relations?" Jessie was ticked off at Meowth's comment

"Emm… Anyway! We thought that a this time a bigger net would help us catch Pokemon better, and it looks like it worked!"

James's expression changed to surprise as he pointed at Stardart's Pichu "If it worked then how come we missed our target?"

"Whaddya mean?" Meowth Questioned as he looked over the side and saw what James was pointing at "Wait. If he's down there… Then what do WE have?"

The 3 of them looked down and saw just what their bigger net had caught. "A Pack of Houndours?" Jessie exclaimed "That's not even close!"

The Houndoom leader growled. "I won't let this stand! Come on Boys! Burn it to ashes!" and with that all of the Houndours let loose their most powerful fire attack.

When the flames died down the net was still in tact. It didn't even look burnt at all. In fact the net looked like it was sparkling. Team Rocket just laughed. "The outside of the rope is Flame proof. The inside is Flame retardant. A double whammy of protection" Meowth boasted

"And it was on sale at YOUR network, Stardart" James chimed in

"Ironic" Stardart said, "But no matter." and as he finished he tossed the ball of light we was preparing originally to use on the Houndour tribe at the net that now held them.

The light ball only bounced off of the rope, making it sparkle even more so, and right back to Stardart, who this time avoided it. "Like it?" Meowth asked "It's a special coat of Reflecting Paint. Produced, again, by YOUR Network"

"They had a 2 for 1 sale" James chimed in "It was a steal!"

"Boy do I love a good steal" Meowth commented

"Also Ironic" Stardart said, "Regardless, This ends now…" and with that, Stardart drew one of his 2 blades and held it in from of him.

The blade glowed with a rainbow effect, only just with 3 colors, Red, Blue, and Yellow. The blade he held before him was know as a 'Sword of the Three'. Hand/Claw crafted by the 3 gods themselves. Obelisk the tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. These 3 beasts were known by Stardart to be the creators of not only this universe, but other universes like it or "Parallel Dimensions" as some people called them. Stardart received 2 of these blades just after he learned of his destiny, a new destiny the revolved around 'The legend of the infinities". He was the positive infinity, one that could draw off an unlimited supply of light energy, and to help unlock those powers, he was given these 2 blades as well as some new armor which he currently wore. The blades themselves, while it was said that they could cut through anything Stardart desired, they weren't the 'Sharpest Blades you could get', meaning that others had more power then them. What made these swords special, however, was the many effects and bonuses they gave the holder, including resistance to status ailments, Anti-Friendly fire, Anti-Theft, and other goodies. But today only one thing was needed from this blade, its cutting edge. Stardart glared for a second at Team Rocket then tossed his blade at the rope. The Blade spun in the air as it headed for it target, Stardart controlling it with his light aura to ensure a clean hit.

The blade created a humming sound, like it was cutting the air itself in half. Within seconds the blade approached the net, Made contact… and bounced harmlessly off. The stunned silence was so strong, you could hear a pin drop from a thousand kilometers away. And none was more shocked then Stardart himself. "Impossible" he finally spoke, using his light aura to return the blade to his hand "These blades cut through anything"

Team rocket only laughed. "Not this time wise guy" Meowth gloated "That last little bit that makes the net sparkle like that is a 'Magitech infusion' made by the Kefka Empire. Designed specifically to repel those swords of yours"

"We're one of the beta testers" James jumped in

"Of course" it all made sense to Stardart now "Kefka would be involved in this somehow…"

Kefka, to put it bluntly, was Stardart's nemesis. He was the Negative infinity, meaning he had an infinite supply of Dark energy. Kefka was a Crazy clown looking guy who, up until recently, had wanted universal destruction. Nowadays, after so many defeats by the hands of Stardart and friends, he just wants Stardart dead. This guy was powerhouse of magical destruction and his recent addition of dark powers made him even more powerful than before. The Magitech Team Rocket was talking about was a production of the Kefka empire, which Kefka formed after he took over his home world a 2nd time. It was discovered that 'Magic' surrounded everyone. Those with the skills to do so, could tap into this energy surrounding them, allowing them to cast 'Spells'. However Kefka found a way to focus Magic into a physical form. He named it 'Magitech' after the work he had done under the ruling of his previous master, Emperor Gestal, whom he personally killed. The Magitech could be used for a multitude of things, especially as a power source and a weapon for his 'Magitech Mechs', which were the main offensive vehicle for his empire. However, as Team rocket demonstrated, it had its other uses.

This new invention of Kefka's now posed a serious problem to Stardart. If Kefka discovered a way to stop his swords he'd have a hard time getting past his base defenses, which normally he'd slice and dice through. He thought for a second about this but then returned to the problem at hand, freeing Houndoom and gang.

"Bah" Pichuliet's Father Spoke "Why should we help them anyway? They wanted to steal everything and leave our family starving. As far as I'm concerned, they deserve this fate."

"No they don't" Pichu said, glaring at the father "We save them because it's the right thing to do. To let them go would make us worse then Team Rocket."

The nerve of him, the father thought. But he couldn't say anything to counter his point, because he knew he was right.

"Pichu" Stardart called out to him. Pichu responded eagerly to his call "It may be protected from my swords, but I doubt it's protected from much else. Let's do this"

Pichu nodded as he jumped into Stardart's arms. Stardart brought an arm back and tossed Pichu at the net. "Oh no you don't!" Meowth called out, pulling out an expandable grabbing hand.

Before he could use it, he was hit by not one, but two Thundershocks. One came from Pichuliet, the other, from her father. The father looked very surprised by the fact that his daughter had done that. Stardart was intrigued by Pichuliet's Thundershock. It looked quite powerful, and was very accurate to be able to hit Meowth from that distance, however, now was not the time to be thinking about it. He returned his focus to Pichu. "Use the Screw Attack Combo!"

This combo was inspired by a weapon used by the most feared and respected bounty hunter in the Alpha quadrant, Samus Aran. The weapon would activate whenever she flipped in the air, creating an electrical field of sorts that could tear through most foes. Stardart had Pichu watch this in action and came up with a combination of attacks that would result in a similar effect. Pichu started flipping in the air, Volt Tackle sparking around him, his tail glowing with Iron Tail. He struck the net hard. It took quite the effort but Pichu, at last, broke the net close to the top. Stardart immediately darted up with his light aura flowing. He grabbed the top part of the net so that Houndoom and co wouldn't have a crash landing. His face turned red from the incredible strain it but on his body. He was strong, but he surely wasn't the world strongest man. Thankfully it wasn't long before he gently put the net down on the ground. Pichu, after hitting the net, was able to land safely in a nearby tree. Pichuliet's father came over and used his own Iron tail to help cut the net some more, setting Houndoom and gang free. At 1st Houndoom glared at him, but in turn he was grateful, and his expression changed to that of a grateful person. Everyone's attention then turned towards Team Rocket. The look on the Rocket's faces was that of an 'Oh shit' look

"We're not done yet!" James called out

"Yes you are" Stardart objected, "LIGHT COPY!"

Stardart charged up a Kamehameha wave, Charizard stood ready with Blast Burn, Pichu with Thunder, Pichuliet and family with Thundershock, Houndoom with Fire Blast, and the Houndours with either ember or flamethrower.

"Meowth, Please tell me you reinforced the balloon" James asked

"Not against THAT kind of power!" Meowth responded

"Every time…" James groaned

Everyone fired off their attack at the same time, all of them hitting the Balloon and creating a huge explosion. "LOOKS LIKE-!" was all that was heard of Team Rocket before they were out of hearing range

"Hmm… 1st two words… New record" Stardart said to himself, smirking as he said it.

After making sure his pack was O.K., Houndoom turned towards Stardart and the others and bowed, well, at least as best as a four-legged Pokemon could. "I don't know how to thank you…" He started "Despite everything we had done to you, you all decided to help us out of that jam. Such kindness… I've never experienced before. I only wish there was a way for me and the boys to repay you…"

Pichu stepped forward and spoke "Well for starters, you can stop trying to hog all the food for yourselves. Everyone here needs that food supply to survive, it's not yours to hoard."

Houndoom nodded in response "I'll make it so. But me and the boys need food to survive too you know. This is the way we've been doing it for years now. We know no other way"

Pichuliet then came forward and spoke as well "You know, had you came in peace we might have been more willing to share. Instead all you did was attack and threaten us."

"So wait, if we had been nicer, you might have reacted differently? I wouldn't have known that. The boys and I came from the city you see, and things are different there. Hmm…" Houndoom pondered. "I think I have an Idea that'll work for us all. Instead of attacking everyone. Maybe instead the boys and I can pitch in and help out with the everyday needs. Maybe even help protect the lands. All we would need is a place to call home"

"I don't know if we can trust you though" Pichuliet's Father chimed in "How do we know you aren't gonna pull another stunt?"

"I understand that, after all we did, that you don't trust us and I don't expect you to trust me even in the foreseeable future. All I ask is for a chance and I can understand if you would be too uncomfortable for you and, if that's the case, me and the boys can find somewhere else to go."

Pichuliet's Father thought for a sec. Pichu turned to him "I think he's being sincere" He said "I can tell by his voice and his eyes"

"You can tell that?" Houndoom asked, surprised by this fact

Pichuliet's father finally spoke. "If you're going to live around these parts." He said "I'm gonna expect you and your crew work just like the rest of us. There's plenty of berry trees around to were we don't have to steal or threaten. I'm gonna expect you guys to behave and not to cause any trouble."

"Or else you'll be hearing from me" Pichu chimed in

"You got it" Houndoom replied "I respect not only those who defeat me, but those who stand up for me as well." he turned towards his pack "And I expect you guys to do the same. Got it?"

"Yes boss!" They all called

"When me and the boys came here" Houndoom started "We were hoping to get away from the hectic life of the city. There everyone fights for what little food they can get and whatnot, not like here where food is everywhere. To be honest, I thought of these places as a stuck up place. What with you guys having all the food and all. But all of you proved me wrong today. Here, because of all the food everyone can afford to be nice to each other, and look out for one another. Like one big pack. That's an Ideal I can respect"

"Boss" was about all the Houndour could say. You could tell they felt the same way about it all.

"You know dear" Pichuliet's Mother spoke to the Father "I was actually expecting you to still blame them and reject them. What's with the change?"

"Well" he responded, while he looked at Pichu for a second "I guess it's because today, someone taught me about doing the right thing. And it seamed like the right thing to do." Pichu just smiled

* * *

Time passed. The Houndour Pack went on to make camp and, this time, start off on the right leg. The sky was back to normal now, no intense sun and no rain clouds in sight "Well. It's time for me to go" Stardart said

He looked over to the Pikachu family. Pichuliet's father looked at him. The look he gave him let Stardart know the trust had been earned, a bit. Stardart then looked at the mother, who gave a grateful look. Then to Pichuliet, who looked like she was deep in thought about something.

Pichuliet kept thinking about it and finally, she made up her mind. This was the only chance she was gonna get if she was going to fallow her new found dream. "Daddy" she turned towards her father "I want to go with Stardart and Pichu. I want to have adventures with them and train to become a strong Pokemon"

Pichuliet's Father did a double take on this before exclaiming "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"Honey" Pichuliet's Mother tried to but in. but the Father started talking again before he could hear

"I have a hard enough time trusting that human as much as I have"

"Honey…"

"But if you think I'm going to trust the safety of my little girl with him then you got another thing coming to you!"

"Honey…" She was starting to get more forceful but the Father continued his ranting

"Besides. You haven't fully grown up yet. You would only get in his way and put yourself at risk. I can't have that!"

"HONEY!" she was going to be heard, even if it meant ripping his ear off in the process

"WHAT?" he finally responded

"May I say a few words?" the look she gave him actually said 'You better damn well let me talk to the girl or else'

"Uh, sure dear" he backed off

"Pichuliet, darling, Ignore your father. You just go and fallow your dream O.K.?"

Pichuliet's father couldn't believe what he was hearing, and neither could Pichuliet "You sure mom? I figured you'd be on dad side, always worrying about me and all."

"Yes I know. And of course I'll always worry, but Pichuliet, darling, I knew a day like this would come where you would want to go off on your own, or in this case with friends, and explore the world. It's something a mother has to deal with at some point. You just make sure you come back and visit every once in a while so that we know you're O.K."

"I will." Pichuliet responded, the proceeded to hug her mother

"Oh. And make sure it's O.K. with Stardart 1st, you don't want to impose on him do you"

"O.K."

Stardart watched the whole event take place, and figured out what was going on when Pichuliet came up to him and Pichu. "You're wanting to come with us?" he asked her, and she nodded in response.

"What happened to the 'Two Yes' Rule?" Pichuliet's Father asked

"I Overruled it for her own good" Her mother replied

"I ca-whatth-Idah-, Oh" Was all the father could say before fainting.

"So wait… You really want to go with us?" Pichu asked

"Yes" Pichuliet nodded "I realize now that, the thing I want to do the most is go on an adventure. You can see why I can't do that here" she turned to her father for a second, then back to Pichu "That and. I also realized that I don't like feeling helpless. Like you, I also want to train up and become strong. So that I can defend myself and not have to count on a hero. In fact, I'd like to be the hero for once…"

"I see" Pichu responded. He turned to Stardart with a hopeful face.

Stardart looked at him. Then a Pichuliet, who also had a hopeful face, then over to her mother, who nodded. He thought for a sec, and then nodded. "Alright then, if you really want to" He then held out a Pokeball, "Welcome to the team"

Pichuliet's face lit up so brightly with happiness. She jumped up in joy as Stardart used the ball on her. She disappeared inside. The ball shook once, twice, three times, then 'Click' and it was done. Stardart caught himself a Pichu, Which he nicknamed the same name he heard from Pichu, 'Pichuliet', Barely fit too.

Stardart turned towards Pichuliet's Mother. "I'll make sure she stays safe. And we'll visit every once in a while. I understand what it means to be a parent and I understand how worried you'll be so I'll send word often" the mother nodded in response. Stardart then turned towards Charizard "Alright we need to hurry on back to Fortree City. Think you can handle it Charizard?" Charizard let out a roar in response.

"Ugh, what did I miss?" Pichuliet's father groggily said while getting up from fainting.

"Your Daughter's all grown up dear" her Mother responded "She's off on her own adventure now"

Upon that the Father fainted once more. Stardart got on Charizard's back with Pichu climbing up onto his. "Time to FLY" He called out as Charizard took off. Stardart and Pichu looked back at Pichuliet's mother and waved goodbye as the left. It was going to be a new beginning.


End file.
